


Timing and Positioning

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: QuiObi Week (2018) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassination Attempt(s), Bodyguard, Jedi, Jedi Bodyguard, M/M, Pre-Slash, Senator Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Senator Qui-Gon and his Jedi bodyguard.





	Timing and Positioning

**Author's Note:**

> For the Monday prompt - "Bodyguard" - for QuiObiWeek 2018. Written and posted first at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com).

* * *

 

“Would you like a drink? Do Jedi drink?”

“I could tell you stories, Senator,” Obi-Wan says. “Yes. Please.”

Brandy bottle in hand, Senator Jinn leads him to the balcony. 

They exchange glasses, fingers touching, the air abuzz with promise and something— Obi-Wan tackles the senator to the ground. 

The blaster bolt hums overhead, goes silent. 

He’s close enough to see the fine lines around Jinn’s eyes, get lost in the blue.

“I don’t mind the position,” Jinn says, “but I would mind it even less if we weren’t on the floor and if there weren’t a would-be assassin to apprehend.”


End file.
